<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to Talk About by romeowho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238773">Something to Talk About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeowho/pseuds/romeowho'>romeowho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seblaine Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on True Events, M/M, Seblaine Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeowho/pseuds/romeowho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Sam wondered what exactly was going on between Blaine and Sebastian, and the one time he got his answer. </p>
<p>For Day 1 of Seblaine Week: College</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seblaine Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to Talk About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! </p>
<p>I decided today that I wanted to post for Seblaine Week this year, so I whipped this bad boy up in like three hours. I know it's not technically Sunday anymore, but we're gonna ignore that in favor of enjoying this little story I wrote. I haven't proofread or edited, so hopefully, it's not too much of a dumpster fire. </p>
<p>This is loosely based off of a friendship I had in college where I hung out with my guy friend a lot, and there were rumors flying around that we were dating/fucking. So, me being me, I took that idea and turned it into a fic. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what’s going on between Sebastian and Blaine?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation starts when Sam, Tina, Nick, and Jeff are all studying in Tina’s dorm. Sam looks up from the dense reading he was doing for his English class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What d’ you mean?” He slurs, mind still stuck on the musings of some philosopher or another. Tina rolls her eyes, a little annoyed by how long it took him to catch on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? They spend all their time together, Blaine’s practically Sebastian and Hunter’s third roommate. There has to be something going on there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Cuz they’re both gay?” Nick chimes in. “That’s a little presumptuous. Besides, didn’t Blaine say he has a boyfriend back home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, but long-distance in college? While Blaine’s spending all his time with another cute boy? No way that relationship lasts past Thanksgiving. C’mon Sam, you must know something. He is your roommate.” Jeff argues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam is a little uncomfortable being a part of the conversation. After all, Blaine was his first friend in the dorm, and it felt kinda shitty to talk about him behind his back. And sure, Sam had been wondering what was going on with Blaine and the other boy in room 221, but he respected Blaine enough to trust that he knew his relationship better than anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.. They’re just friends. Blaine still talks to Kurt every night, so that still seems to be going strong. Can’t they just be friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Nick adds. “Sebastian’s been crushing on Jared practically since we moved in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, Blaine’s so much cuter than Jared. And don’t tell me you haven’t seen Sebastian checking Blaine out during class.” Tina shot back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed. He just wanted to finish the reading. Their professor had assigned a paper due next week, and the bigger a headstart he could get the better. He shut his book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, guys, this has been fun, but I think I’m gonna move this to my room. I gotta finish this reading.” He stood up and started to pack up. Tina pouted, sad that the gossip session was coming to a close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but see if you can find anything out for us? I’m sure that something is going on there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighs and agrees before slipping out of the room and making his way down the hall.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a few days later, and Sam is just getting back to the dorm after a particularly grueling Ethics class. All he wanted to do was go to his room and take a nap before dinner, but as he’s getting out his keys to open his door, Blaine walks out of room 221. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s flushed and smiling like an idiot as he makes his way down the hall, and Sam stops for a second to examine him. He never looked that happy after talking to Kurt. Maybe Tina had been right and Blaine and Sebastian were more than friends? He shook his head and went back to unlocking their room. That was ridiculous. Except…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine always looked a million times happier after hanging out with Sebastian, and now that he thinks about it, this was the first time Sam could remember seeing him in their room before 1 am. He moves to sit on his bed and lies down to stare at the ceiling. He hears Blaine moving around the room and looks over at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Blaine?” He ventures. The other boy hums in response, so he continues. “Things good between you and Kurt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, why wouldn’t they be?” Blaine answers, but Sam can tell from his voice that the ridiculous smile had been wiped off his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wondering. I don’t think you’ve asked me to leave the room recently is all.” He looks over at the other boy and catches the frown on Blaine’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, he’s been busy lately. And when he’s not busy, I am. You know how it is.” Sam nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can talk to me about anything if you want to, right?” He reminds the other boy, and Blaine smiles again. It’s not the same big smile that he had after hanging out with Sebastian, but it was something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I know. Thanks.” He moves to continue putting away his stuff from class. “Smash with the boys tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sam smiles and rolls over to take his nap. “Wake me up when you’re ready for dinner.” Blaine agrees, and Sam drifts off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In retrospect, going to a party to celebrate finishing the week was probably not the best idea. But Blaine had agreed for the first time since school started, and Sam was super excited to show his best friend the party scene at NYU. He should’ve known things would go a little downhill when Sebastian had knocked on their door, ready to go out with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Sam was watching his best friend dance with the other boy in a way that was less than friendly. He finished his drink and moved towards the makeshift bar, keeping an eye on Blaine to make sure he could stop things if they got a little too far. He found Tina by the drinks looking at the same display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. They’re totally fucking. No way Blaine dances like that when he has a boyfriend.” Sam didn’t answer her, but he was thinking the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on. We know Blaine. He’s not a cheater.” Nick is suddenly right next to Sam refilling his own drink. Jeff is hanging off of him trying to pull him back out to dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you cannot deny that supplying him with alcohol has made him a little slutty.” Tina argued back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now,” Sam spoke up to defend his best friend. “He just likes to dance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina eyes the mess that is Sebastian and Blaine on the dance floor skeptically and just hums in response. Annoyed, Sam pushes away and makes his way to the other boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I cut in?” He asks, and Blaine turns to him with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam! Oh my god, you have to dance with me.” And then Blaine is doing some ridiculously funny dance moves, and Sebastian and Sam laugh and make fun of him. Then, they all decide to join a game of beer pong, and Sam forgets about Tina and focuses on having fun. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine had been quiet for days. He wouldn’t leave the room unless it was to go to class, and he wasn’t hanging out with anyone. It was driving Sam crazy, but Blaine wouldn’t talk to him. All that Sam knows is that it had something to do with Sebastian because the other boy hadn’t come to class since Blaine started pouting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the third day of Blaine rolling over whenever Sam entered the room and barely eating, Sam decided to take drastic measures. He stormed down to room 221 and knocked on the door. It swung open, and Hunter, Sebastian’s roommate, stared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god! Are you here to fix whatever’s wrong with him?” Hunter asked, obviously relieved. He didn’t even wait for a reply, just held the door a little wider for Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam raised an eyebrow and followed Hunter into the room. The lights were all off, and the blinds were closed, so the room was really dark. In the farther bed, against the window, a shape was burrowed under the blankets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian? One of your friends is here.” Hunter called, then turned to Sam. “I’m gonna give you a little privacy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Hunter was gone, and it was just Sam and Sebastian, who still hadn’t moved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat a little uncomfortably.”Hey, Sebastian.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited, but there was no answer or movement. No indication that the other boy had even heard him. Sam almost left, but then he saw Blaine, laying miserably in their room and took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look. I don’t know what happened between you and Blaine, but I need you to fix it. It looks like neither one of you are doing well. Blaine’s barely getting out of bed, barely eating, and hasn’t talked since you guys stopped talking. And the only person I’ve ever seen make Blaine look happy is you, so you need to go talk to him again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, but there was no sign that Sebastian was even awake. He decided to just keep pushing on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m going to the library tonight, and I won’t be back until midnight. The door to our room will be unlocked, so if you want to maybe go talk to him, you’ll have the space to do it. And I really hope you do. For both your sakes.” Done with his speech, Sam moved towards the door and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to his words, he went to the library and worked for the next few hours, praying that Sebastian had been listening. Around midnight, he still hadn’t heard anything from Blaine and decided to give up. Obviously, his speech hadn’t been enough to spur Sebastian into action. Dejected, he headed back to his room, but when he got there and opened the door, Sebastian and Blaine were sitting on Blaine’s bed, chatting and laughing like nothing was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam! Welcome back!” Blaine exclaimed, and he smiled at his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Got a little tired of studying.” He said back, looking over at Sebastian. He looked back and smiled. Sam gave a smile in return. “Would I be interrupting too much if I went to bed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I should get back to my room anyway,” Sebastian said, getting up and stretching. “See you tomorrow, Blaine.” He smiled, then turned and nodded at Sam and left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked over at Blaine, smiled softly, and said “Welcome back, man.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine beamed. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in a while, Sam didn’t have any homework. Instead, he decided it was time for a game of frisbee in the commons. Blaine had also finished his homework early, so he came to play with Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been weeks since what Sam is now dubbing “The Incident,” and Blaine has seemed light and happy ever since he’d patched things up with Sebastian. Sam was just happy his best friend was back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are things going with you?” Sam asked as he tossed the disc. Blaine caught it and twirled it in his hands, contemplating his answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Sebastian helped me write a paper for my religion class, and I got the highest grade in the class, and my debate club has been doing really well in our tournaments.” He tossed the disc back. “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good. Got an A on my Stats midterm.” He grabbed the frisbee, then looked at Blaine. “Hey, uh, how’s Kurt? I haven’t heard you talk about him lately?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine moved to sit down on the grass, and Sam followed, sensing this was a sensitive topic. “No worries if you don’t want to tell me. I was just curious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. Kurt and I… we, um, broke up a little while ago.” Blaine bit his lip, and Sam immediately felt guilty for bringing it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, dude.” He patted Blaine on the back, but the other boy just shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries. I’m over it.” He picked up a blade of grass and started shredding it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, anyone new?” Sam asked, bumping his shoulder into Blaine’s. The other boy broke into a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, yea. There’s someone. I don’t wanna jinx it though.” Sam smiled back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as long as you’re happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Blaine dropped his grass and stood up. “C’mon, toss me the disc.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine had been disappearing for weeks. Sam’s pretty sure he’s not even sleeping in the room, and it’s a little lonely if he’s honest. And it’s extra annoying on days like today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pulled out his phone where his texts sat unanswered and tried calling the other boy… again. Voicemail picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaine, it’s me again. I gotta leave for the airport soon. Where are you so I can say goodbye?” He sighed and hung up. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to say goodbye to his best friend before they went their separate ways for Winter Break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he went to Tina’s room to say bye to his other friends. They all exchanged well wishes and Christmas presents, then Tina asked what had been on Sam’s mind all month. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, where’s Blaine?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff smirked. “I’ll give you one guess.” And Sam could’ve hit his head, it’s so obvious. Of course, he would be spending all his time in room 221. He was dumb for not even considering it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, c’mon. We gotta give him his presents and goodbyes too.” Sam led the way across the hall to Sebastian and Hunter’s room.  Not even thinking to knock, he grabbed the door handle and opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Blaine! We’re all leaving soon, so…” He stopped short when he saw Blaine practically straddling Sebastian, kissing as though their lives depended on it. They sprang apart, but Sam could tell he had definitely interrupted them at a bad moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… I just wanted to say goodbye and give you our presents, but I can see you’re busy, so, uhh, goodbye, have a nice break, and we’ll leave your presents in our room.” Sam hastily backed out, but not before seeing Sebastian hide a smirk, and Blaine blushing bright red, bruises littering his neck. And wow, okay, there were some things that Sam definitely, definitely did not need to see, hear, or know about, and his best friend’s hickeys were one of those things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they had left with the door shut firmly behind them, Tina burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you guys!” She shrieked. “I told you, and you wouldn’t listen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Blaine’s hooking up with Sebastian,” Nick whispered, looking about as shocked as Sam felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as long as he’s happy, right?” Jeff asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Sam replied. </span>
  <span>He was good with Blaine doing whatever he wanted as long as it made him happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the meantime, he would most definitely be knocking on dorm doors before just swinging them open any time soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>